Cellmates
Welcome to my sixth fanfic! Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride were walking to school. The two boys were currently working on their school project for geography class. They needed to make a map of all the United States. Clyde: So Lincoln, I think Mrs. Johnson wants this project done by Friday...Lincoln? Clyde saw Lincoln on his phone. Lincoln had been texting Ronnie Anne a lot lately since they were dating now. Clyde: Are you texting Ronnie Anne again? Lincoln: Yeah, man. Clyde: Have you paid attention to anything I've said? Lincoln: (distracted) Yeah, man. Lincoln kept on texting his girlfriend and Clyde just rolled his eyes. Later in Mrs. Johnson's class, Lincoln still continued to text Ronnie Anne but was told to put his phone away. Soon, he and Clyde got to work on their project. Lincoln: Ok, here's the plan. (holds up a small box filled with puzzle pieces) I got these puzzle pieces that have the names of every state. We can glue them to the right blank spot on the map. Hopefully, the glue should hold the pieces until we present the project on Friday. Clyde: Glad to see you're focused on the assignment and not texting Ronnie Anne. Lincoln: Oh, thanks for reminding me. I gotta tell Ronnie Anne something. I'll be back. Clyde: But Lincoln- It waa too late. Lincoln had already dashed out of the classroom. But then, he came back to ask permission from the teacher to go the bathroom. Minutes pass by and Lincoln finally returns to the classroom. Clyde was not pleased. Clyde: Where have you been, man? You left me to do the project all by myself. Lincoln: Sorry Clyde, I guess I got carried away with texting Ronnie Anne. I guess she was in the bathroom too because she also got carried away. Clyde: What have you two been texting that was so important? Lincoln: We were planning our next date. Clyde: Of course you were. I wished you would've helped me out. Lincoln: Hey, I got the puzzle, didn't I? Technically, I did help! Clyde: I guess.. Lincoln: Look, I can color the rest of the map to make it up to you. Clyde: Well, ok. As long as we get this thing done and ready for Friday. The bell rang and it was now time for lunch. Mrs. Johnson: Alright students, remember to turn in your assignments by Friday. Lincoln and Clyde met Ronnie Anne in the lunchroom and they sat at a table together. Ronnie Anne: So how's your project coming along? Lincoln: Pretty good. We worked hard on it. Clyde: (muttering) And by "we", he means mostly me. Ronnie Anne: I've been working on my map, too. It's about continents and oceans. We should hang out later and work on our projects together. My partner's sick. Lincoln: I can finish up the rest of me and Clyde's project on my own and I guess I could help you out. But let's go to your house after school. My sisters might be too distracting. Ronnie Anne: That's cool. My brother and parents are at their jobs and won't be back until evening so we'll have the house to ourselves. Lincoln: Sweet! It'll be our first study date! Ronnie Anne: Lookin' foward to it! After school, Lincoln was heading over to Ronnie's house. Clyde: Well, have fun at Ronnie Anne's, Lincoln. Oh, and remember to finish up our project. Lincoln was focused on texting Ronnie Anne. He was texting her about the video games they would play after they finished their work. Clyde: Did you hear me, Lincoln? Lincoln: (distracted) Oh, sure, man. Clyde sighed and went to his house. Lincoln arrived at his girlfriend's place and they got to work on the project. Ronnie Anne painted the oceans on the map and Lincoln labeled the continents on the map. He added some pizzaz to it. He decided to paint the oceans on his map too. After the kids finished their projects, they decided to cover them in towels before they presented them to the class. For the rest of the time, they decided to play a video game. They played Super Mega Brawlers Turbo Fighter. Soon, Lincoln had to leave. Lincoln: Well, look at the time. I gotta get home for dinner. Ronnie Anne: Ok, thanks for helping me with my project, lame-o. Maybe we should work together more often. She planted a kiss on his cheek. Lincoln: Yeah. Maybe we should. Lincoln grabbed his map that was under his towel, said goodbye, and dashed out of her house. However, Lincoln was unaware that he grabbed Ronnie Anne's project instead since the towels were both the same color. Lincoln arrived to his house, just in time for dinner. Rita: Lincoln, there you are! Lincoln: Sorry guys, I was at Ronnie Anne's house, finishing up a project. Lori: (Affectionately) Aww, Lincoln was on a study date with his girl. Lincoln: (blushing) Well, it wasn't really a date. Lynn Sr: Well, you sure have been gone for more one hour. Lincoln: (walking to his seat, and fixing himself dinner) Ok, we did have some free time to hang. Leni: Did you guys kiss? Lincoln: (nervously, but confidently) Well, she did kiss me on the cheek. Sisters: (affectionately) Awww! Lincoln pulls out his phone and begins texting Ronnie Anne again. Luan: (rolling her eyes) There he goes! Texting Ronnie Anne again. Lincoln: I just want to tell her how good Mom's cooking is. Rita: Honey, I'm flattered, but maybe you need a break from texting this girl. Luna: Yeah, dude. You're more addicted to texting than Lori and Bobby. Luan: Yeah, you're so full of cell-Phoney! (laughs) Lori: (dryly) Ok, that was your worst joke yet. Lincoln: Come on, guys. I'm not that addicted. Lynn: Oh, really? Then how many text messages have you sent her today? Lincoln: (counting on his fingers) Um...like thirty five? Lori: Wow. Even Bobby and I don't text that much. Thirty four messages is our limit. Lisa: (deadpan) Pathetic. Lincoln: (concerned) Maybe I am too attached to my phone. After dinner, Lincoln decided to give Ronnie Anne his last text messages. His text was: Look Ronnie Anne, I think we should stop texting for a while. My family thinks we're too attached to our phones. We may be getting worse than our older siblings. A few minutes, he got a text from Ronnie Anne. It said: I agree. Bobby and my parents told me the same thing. Lincoln texted her back: So it's agreed. We'll lay off the texting until the weekend. Ronnie Anne texted: Deal. Later Linc. At Ronnie Anne's house, Ronnie sighed and handed her phone to Bobby so he could make sure she wouldn't back out of her deal with Lincoln. Bobby: (concerned) You sure you can handle this? Ronnie Anne: Of course, how hard could this be? Back at the Loud house, Lincoln gave his phone to his parents. Rita: I glad you committed to this deal with Ronnie Anne. Lincoln: Yeah, but I can handle this. How hard could this be? Lincoln went to room and spent the rest of his evening reading comics. Comics always took his mind off of things. After reading some of them, he spotted an ad for a video game that was coming out. It was a sequel to Super Mega Brawlers Turbo Fighter. He and Ronnie Anne have been waiting for the new release to come out. He wanted to text her about it but then he remembered the deal he made with her so he couldn't. He decided to call Clyde on his walkie talkie and tell him about the deal with Ronnie Anne. Lincoln: Clyde, are you there? Clyde: Yeah, what's up? Lincoln: I made a deal with Ronnie Anne. We won't text each other until the weekend so that means we have time to hang out. Clyde: That's great. So have you been working on our project? Lincoln: (getting his project out of his backpack) Yep. It's all fini- Lincoln cut himself off when he saw that he pulled out Ronnie Anne's project instead of his. Clyde: Linc, are you there? Lincoln: Uh, Clyde, I'm gonna have to go now. Lincoln threw his walkie talkie and panicked. Lincoln: Aw man! I grabbed the wrong map. Now would really be a good time to text Ronnie Anne. Wait, I know. I'll just use the home phone. Lincoln races downstairs to the living room, but his Dad is already using the phone. Lincoln tries to get his attention. Lincoln: Dad? Lynn Sr: Not now, son. I'm talking with my boss. Lincoln leaves. He knew what he had to do now. Lincoln: (desperate) That's it! I gotta use my cellphone! That's when he heard his phone vibrating. It was coming from the kitchen. It was in Mom's purse. Lincoln: I must have got a text. Lincoln grabbed the phone from Mom's purse. He was about to answer it when Lucy suddenly appeared next to him. Lucy: What do you think you're doing? Lincoln gets startled and the phone flies out of his hand. It flies through the kitchen and Lynn catches it. Lincoln: (relieved) Phew! Nice catch, Lynn. Lincoln tried to his phone back but Lynn held it away from him. Lincoln: Lynn! Gimme me phone! Lynn: No can do, bro. That's when Lola took the phone and ran off with it. Lincoln: Hey! Come back here! Lincoln ran after her. Lola then tossed it to Lana. Lincoln ran up and tackled her, causing the phone to fly out of hand and land into Lily's diaper. Lincoln: Oh no. As Lincoln predicted, Lily made a huge- Lily: Poo-poo! Lincoln: (shocked) MY PHONE! We cut to Lincoln in the bathroom, wiping his cellphone. Lincoln: (disgusted) Of all the crappy situations. (to the viewers) No pun intended. That's when the doorbell rang. Lincoln went to answer it and saw Bobby. Lincoln: Hey Bobby, what are you doing here so late? Bobby: (holding Lincoln's project) I believe this is yours, bro. Lincoln: (relieved) My project. (He takes it) Thanks, man. Hold on, I have Ronnie's project. Lincoln goes to his room and comes back with the project. Lincoln: Here, sorry about the mix-up. I guess I should have looked under the towels first. Bobby: My sister sent you a text message about that. Didn't you get my her text? Lincoln: I was gonna answer, but I had deal with Ronnie Anne. Bobby: Look bro, it's ok to use your cellphones, especially for emergencies. Lincoln: Yeah, but I think I'm getting to addicted to texting like Ronnie. Bobby: Me and Lori text a lot too. Lori suddenly appears. Lori: (romantically) We sure do, Bobby Boo-Boo Bear. Lincoln: I guess I should stop texting Ronnie Anne so much. I don't want to end up like Lori. Well, Goodnight Bobby. Bobby: Night Linc. Lincoln goes back to his room. Bobby: (to Lori) So your bro and my sis thirty five text messages? Lori: Yep. Looks like we've got some unfinished texting to do. Soon, it was finally Friday. Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne all turned in their projects and got good grades. Lincoln didn't have the urge to text his girlfriend so much. Now since it was the weekend, Lincoln decided to hang out with Clyde. They were now leaving the school. Cylde: Thanks for finishing up the map. I guess now, you're gonna go back to texting Ronnie Anne. Lincoln: You know Clyde, I've learned it's ok to text people sometimes, especially for the big emergencies. But right now, we've decided not to text each other for a while. We don't want to end up like Bobby and Lori. Ronnie Anne approached the boys. Ronnie Anne: Hey dorks, you wanna head to the game store? They've finally released the new SMBTF game. (Super Mega Brawlers Turbo Fighter) Lincoln & Clyde: (excited) We're in! Ronnie Anne: Cool, let's go! As they walked off, Ronnie Anne got a text message and pulled out her phone. The text was from Lincoln. It said: This is gonna be a great weekend! Ronnie Anne: (confused) Uh, Lincoln, you don't have to text me right now. I'm right here. Lincoln: Yeah, but I was starting to miss my phone a little. THE END Category:Episodes